code lyoko the spirit with in
by REDguy100
Summary: My version of code lyoko with new oc and some new monsters


_**THIS IS MY FIRST SO BE NICE AND READ &TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THANK YOU I DON'T OWN CODE LOKO, KINGDOM HEARTS,FINEL FANTASY, OR POWER RANGERS THANK YOU ALL REAMBER R&R THANKS oh and if you see any miss spelling please note that I'm useing wordpad not office thanks.**_

_**CODE L.Y.O.K.O:THE SPIRIT WITHIN**_

_**CHAPTER1: THE BEGINNING**_

_**(JOSH P.O.V)**_

**My life chang the day I found the super comuter. You are probley wondering who I'em. Well my name is Josh I will not tell you my last name for if I do my frineds and I will be found out. but what I will tell you is that we and all the other students that go to my school are not like you or any one you know. You see we all go to a secret school hidden in the rockys called PaiZhuq accadomy were we all trained to harnes the animal spirit within. But my friends and I have spirets that are not normal one we have beast from myths. Take me for instent I have the spirit of the griffen I name Griff. Then we move to the only ginger Michael or Mike as he likes to be called. He has the spirit of the watch dog of the gates of the underwourld Curberus. Next we have Luke who has the spirit of the mighty dragon he named Wavern. Last we have the only girl Nubia who has the spirit of the werwolf sh likes to call Shock. Don't ask we did she just said she likes the name. Any way as I was saying my life change when I found the super computer in the old factory close the school. "This way cool I would have never know about this if I did not get that text this moring." I thought as I push the power butten to turn it on. as I got to the next floor up. I herd a strang female voice coming from the computer moniter. "Can any one help me?" She ask. I got to the screen and put the headset on. "I can hear you are you ok." I ask her. "I think so but I have no idea who or were I'em." She said. "Ok then I will give you a name tell you get your real one back ok." I ask her. "That will be nice do you have one?" the pink hear elf like girl ask me. "how about Misty then."I gaver her the name and she smile at me. "I like the name Misty it will do tell I can rember my real name." she to me. "Ok then Misty can you tell me were you are.?" I ask her. "It seems to be the inside of some kind of tower or something." Misty said to me. "Ok Misty can you find away out of the tower for me." I ask Misty. "I will try say you never told me your name." She told me. "Right my name is Josh sorry about that." I told her. "It is ok Josh. I'm out now and you need to see this." Misty told me. "Can you try to find I way for my to see Misty." I ask her. "I will try." it took some time but I could see what Misty could see. "This so sweet it looks like some kind of digitel forest." I said as we both saw some tall trees. "Hay Josh look at this." Misty said as we both saw a black creatral caming from the shodow of a tree. It had big yellow eyes and sharp claws. "Misty you should be carfull we do not know what it can do." I told Misty. Just then the creater attack Misty. "Josh it just attack me." she said as I saw her lifepoints go downe. "Misty you need to go back it to the tower fast." I said as Misty started to run back to the tower. As sh made it back in I saw her lifepoints go back to 100%. "That was close." I thought as check my phone for the time. "Shoot I'm late for P.E. " I thought as I ran out of the factory to hade back to school.- Just then a man in a black hooded robe was looking at a computer sceen of Misty being attacked. He had a evil smile under his hood. "Just I had planed he got the text and turn the super computer on. Now I can move forwed with my plan." he thought has he turn off his screen and walk past rows and rows of the same monsters like the one that attack Misty and some other creaters. As he entered another room that had some one tied and gaged in a chair.-**

_**CHAPTER2: THE START OF SOMTHING NEW**_

_**(MIKES P.O.V)**_

**I was having the strang dream now for three weeks now it is about my friends and I fighting some strang monsters like from one of my favorit game and we were in some strang clothes. "MIKE...MIKE...MICHAEL WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" I woke up to see Luke in my face. "Whats up and why are you yelling at me for?" I ask him. "Oh nothing but your dog eat one of my new shoe." He said as looked and true to his word there was my dog Tahu chewing Luke's shoe. "Oh Tahu drop that right now." I said to my dachshund Tahu. He droped the shoe at luke's feet and looked up at him with sad looking eyes. "Great now look at my new shoe. You know this means that now you have to get me a new pair right." He said to me as he hold is now mest-up shoe in my face. "I know just add it to the list of things I have to get you ok." I said as I put Tahu in the closet. You see the school has a no pet rule but I could not let Tahu stay with my dad he hates animal and my mom has a pet allergies. "Why did you name your dog after a bionicle character any way Mikey?" Luke ask me. "First of all you know I hate that name you guys call me and second becouse Tahu is the best toa ever." I told him. "Hay Mike don't forget your phone man." He rold me as I was about to leave the room. "Right thanks for the save my mom is going to call me later today." I told him as I snached it from his hand. "Shoot we are going to be late for P.E." I said as we started to run to the gym. We made as Jim started his long speech about what we are going to do today. "Ok today you are going to learn how to releas your spirits." Jim said. We all lined up facing some dummys. "Ok now all you have to do is foces your energy and reales it" Jim said. "Any one would like to try this. " No one rased there hand. "Ok then lets go with you Josh you try it please." Jim said as Josh took a step forword. He took a deep breath and did what Jim said to do. "Free the beast with on releas the griffen." Josh said as he tryed to hit the dummy with Griff but as Griff got close he just vanish. "That was so lame looser." Casey said. He is a 4th year at the school and thinks he runs the school with his friends Lily and Theo. "Let me show you how it's done ok kiddy." He said to Josh as he took Joshes pleace. "Free the beast with in release the tiger." He shouted and just like that his tiger spirit hit all of the dummys. "Nicely done Casey." Jim said. "Ok all of you can go to your next class." He told us all. "Why do you guys even stay your spirits are a joke." Casey said to me Luke and Josh. "You know some one should teach that a-hole a lesson in a thing called manners." I said as we all walk to math class. "Oh lukey boo." A high-pich voice called. "Don't look but I think your girl-friend his calling you man. " I said. "She is not my girl-friend and you know that." Luke said as we saw Sissy coming this way. "Oh lukey-boo I did not know you will here." She said to Luke. "I go this way to math every day." He said to her. "Ya you should know that you only been fowlling him all year Sissy." I told her with a big fake smile. "Oh how ask you ginnger freak." She said to me. "Is that all you got in that littel pea brain of yours I herd that one alot of time Sissy." I told her. "What ever any way Luke when are going to take me out on a date?" She ask Luke. "When hell is frozen over is when." I told her as we both walk away from her. "Man she is crazy with a capital C." I told Luke as we got to class. When class ended we met up with Josh and Nubia and made it to the lunch room. "Hay Glades what did you make for us all today." I ask Glades the lunch lady. "Your favorit meatloaf mashpotatoes with green-beans." She told me as I got my lunch from her. We made to a table and took a seat. "Man Mike you realy know how to charm a lady." Nubia said to me. "Well it's all in the voice you use." I told her. "Hay lossers you should all just leav the school now." Casey said to us. "You know what Casey if it's a fight you won't then lets go you and me in the ring in 5 minutes. " I told him. "Fine by me ginnger freak." He answerd me. - 5 minutes later- "Mike this a bad idea you that right." Nubia said to me "I know but some has to wipe that smirk off his face." I told her. As I was getting ready the gym doors open and in came Casey and all of his fan girls. They were all shouting out is name. "That is just so crazy." Nubia said to us as she saw all the love crazy girls. "Don't you fret soon you see that you and I are ment for each other." Casey said to her. "I wether eat play-ground dirt." she said to him as she took her spot by Luke. "Ok the rules are easy no hitting be low the belt and no summing of spirets." Theo said. He took a step back and the fight started with me hitting him in the temple he recoverd fast and kicked me in the ribs as I tryed to recover Casey stated to move around the ring. "Come on is that all you got what a weakling you are." He said to me. I finaly recoverd and did a round house kick to his ribs and he fell down I thought the fight was over but then Nubia told me to look behind me as I turnd around I saw Casey summing his tiger spirit and then all wen't black -Normal p.o.v.- "Mike Mike wake-up!" Josh said but Mke was out cold. "Casey the rules were no spirit." Nubia said t him. "What can I say I forgot about it." Casey told her. "You realy are a jurk you know that you could not stand thought of lossing so you cheated."She said with anger in her words. "Guys we should take him to the nurses office right away." Luke said They enter the office and place Mike on a cot. "My what happen to him." Nurse Athena asks us "He was fighting Casey and Casey cheated when it looked like Mike woulod win." Josh said "Let see how he is doing." She said as she examine Mike. "Looks like he will be fine just need to rest." She said to them all. "thank you Nurse Athena so much." Luke said to her. "please I told you all Just call me Athena ok." She said to them all. "right we will try. Any idea how long he will be out like this." Nubia ask her. "I'm afread I do not know."Athena said. "Now you three go to class he will safe here with me."she told them as they left to go back to there classes. As they all left Athena let out a sigh. "They will each need one another for what I have forsaw."She said as her clothes chang to that of a white toga and blue armor with a spire and a sheald in both her hands. her spiret the great horn owl rested on her right shoulder. "For I have seen a great evil coming." She said as her eyes turnd white as she had a vision of the four teen in armor fighting a hooded man and a army of monsters. - A man in a black robe as standing on top of a cliff staring down at the four teens with a sworm of shadow monsters around him. He rased his left hand and summintwo gaint creatur one a gaint monster with what looked like a gaint heart missing on his chest and a nother one in all gray with a upside down incompleat heats an his chest.- "I hope that this is what is in stor for them." She said as she look at Mike sleeping on the cot.**

_**CHAPTER3: TIME TO FIGHT**_

_**(LUKES P.O.V)**_

**It has been three days now and Mike is still out cold. "Still out I see." Nubai said. "Knowing him he is just faking it." Josh said. "Ya you are most like right Josh." I said "So that is what my friends act when I'm out maybe I should get some new ones becouse you three are meany." Mike said as he open his eye. "Mike man you had us so freak out you know that right." Nubai said as she gave him a hug. "Ya man every one herd what happen with you and Casey." Josh said. "Well good so what did I miss hay old lady." Mike ask Nubia. "First of all I'm a hole one year older then you so stop with the old lady stuff ok. and secondly you miss nothing." She said "Fine but can I leave now I have a dog to see. Speaking of which have you guys ben keeping a eye on him." He ask us. "I have and he has miss you he sleeped on you bed the hole time Mike." I told him. "I see you have finaly woke-up Mike. Let me check to see if you are ok to leave before you see your dog Mike ok." Athena said. "What you know about Tahu and you never told any one." Mike said looking freek-out. "Don't worry I will not say a word to any one. Ok you are free to go now." she said to Mike. "Thank you Athena." Mike said to her. "All I ask is that you take it easy for a little bit ok." She said to him. " I will try my best Athena." Mike said to her as they all left the room. When a earthquack struck. "This is not good you guys." I said to. Just as soon as it happen it quit. "Well that was strang." Nubia said " Is it just me or was that not a normal quack guys?" Mike ask "Ya it did end realy fast for a earthquack."Josh said. As we walk to see if any one was on any danger. Mike started to feel strang and black out again. "Luke,Josh."Nubia shuted at them as she took hold of Mike. "Every thing is gone. Only darkness will servive." Mike said in a hollow voice. "What was that about?" I ask. "I do not know but we should take him back to see Athena you guys. I think Mikey-boy is in bad shape." Josh said. "You do know how I hat that nickname." They herd Mike said as he started to stand-up. "Ok but you are still going back to see Athena." Nubia said to him. "Yes mother do I have to wash the dishes to." Mike said to her. We all started to walk back to Athena's office. When I open the door we were all in for a shock. Stanging infront of us was Athena but she was dress like a greek goddess. What the?." I said to shock to say any thing els. "So you have all seen my try self at I'm afrade that I need your help." Athena said. "Athena are you they Athena of greek myth?" Mike ask. "Yes Michael that is me." She said with a smile. "So you need are help why?" Nubia ask. "Becouse there is a evil that is slowly ingolfing this school." She said to us. "You must of felt the power when the earthquack hit and when Michael had that vision of what could happen if we do not stop this evil from winning." Athena said to us all. "Why do you are help can't you stop it?" Josh ask. "No I can't couse I do not have what it takes to stop it." She answerd him back. "What do you mean that you do not have what it takes you are a goddess."Mike said. "That may be true but I do not have what you four have." She to all of us. "And that would be what?"I ask her. "A humen heart that is what I do not have a heart that knows what it takes to not give in to darkness." She said. "I do not know about you guys but I'm going to fight."I said "Ya I'll fight to can't let Lukey-boo here have all the fun."Mike said as I tryed to smack him for calling me that name. "I will fight to some has to keep a eye on those two." Nubia said as she pointed at Mike and me. "And you Josh do you wish to fight with your friends?"Athena ask him. "I will also fight." Josh said. "Good now that is done can I please have all of your phones for a bitt."She said as she had her hand out. "Can I ask why?"I ask as I gave her my phone. "Yes you see in order to fight you must have a power that will become stranger as you grow." She said as the others gave her thire phones. "Now watch." She said as a bright light ingulf are phones. When the light faded are phones have changed. "Behold your garmet grids. Each one has the power to help in a fight agens the coming darkness." Athena said as she gave them back to us. "You called them garmet grids like from final fantasy X-2?"Mike ask with a smile. "Yes child just like those one I thought you would like that Mike. Now you must go to the quad and fast." She said to us. "But you never told us how to use the garmet grids."Josh said. "You will know when the time is right."Athena said.**

_**CHAPTER4:TIME TO CHANGE**_

_**(NUBIA P.O.V)**_

**We made it to the quad we were shock at what we saw. The first thing we saw was Casey just stang there. "What is he doing." Mike said. "I do not know so lets ask him."Luke said to him. "Hay Casey what are you doing here." I ask him. "My master wonted to teast my powers that is what I'm doing here." He said with a evil smile. "Guys look." Josh said. As we look around we saw students and teachers laying on the ground with what looks crystal hearts flowting above there chests. "What happen here."Luke ask. "They had there hearts taken from them."Casey said. "Why did you do that and how." Mike shouted at him " Well to answer your questen I did it becouse my masterd told me to and for the how I used these."Casey said as he snaped his fingers and a lot of monsters started to come out of the shadows. "This is not good guys."I said as the creaters started to come after us. "Now what do we do?"Luke ask. "Rember what Athena said about using the garmet grids. I say now is the time."I said. " Great but we still do not know how to use them."Luke said. "Well how about you two try and get them to work will I stoll them for as long as I can."Mike said as he ran off. "What are going to do with that one. Ok then I will help Mike while you guys git the garmet grids working."I said as I ran after Mike. I try to punch one in the face but my fist just past through. "Now what do we do." I ask "We can try this. Free the beast within relese the curberus."Mike said as Curberus came flying at the monsters and landed a hit. "Good job now it's my turn. Free the beast with in relese the werwolf."I said as Shock came and attack a few more. "Ya you go girl."Mike said to me. "I'm impress but can you stop this. Free the darkness within releas the shadow tiger."Casey said as a darker virsion of his tiger came and stated after us.**

_**WILL ARE HEROES MAKE IT AND WHO IS THIS MASTER THAT CASEY IS TALKING ABOUT WELL YOU WILL HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF PART 1 IF YOU WON'T TO KNOW ALL THIS AND THEM SOME. SO PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN WRITE THE NEXT PART WHICH WILL HAVE A LOT MORE LIKE THE HEROES NEW FORMS FROM THE GARMET GRIDS AND THEN SOME.**_


End file.
